objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bubble Wand (BF1108/AzUrArInG)
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Bubble Wand |Row 3 title = Friends |Row 3 info = Everyone (expect enemies), mostly Baseball Cap (best friend), Eraser (2nd best friend) Pen, P, Dress, Skirt, Planety (His side) and Anyone who hates Objects at War |Row 4 title = Enemies |Row 4 info = Evil Leafy, Flower, Gum, Monsanto Logo's Alliance members, Magenta, OAW Cast (mostly Lava Lamp), mean people, Anyone who likes Objects at War, Meteoroid (one-sided), Gramophone (one-sided), Red Bubble Wand (one-sided), Law Book (one-sided), Í͏̶n̸̷͘a͡n̡͢͝i͘͠m̢͞a͝te ̸̕͘I̷͢n̨̛s҉̨a̢n̕͡it̷y͝ ̸́H̨a̴̧ţ͘͜e͠r̀ S҉i͜g̀ǹ͢͞, O̷b̨̡͘j̴e̵͏ct͟ ̀Wą̵l̛͢͝k͏͏ ̡I̷n̡ ́T̴ḩ́́ę̀ ͝҉P̕ar̡k͏̧ ̷͝H͘a͢t͞e̴r͏͏͢ ̧҉S̴͡i̶͟gņ͡, Banhanna Polaris Eeedtar, Germy, Deathstrokey |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = Light Blue (Body) |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = 11}} Bubble Wand (AKA: Blue Bubble Wand), labeled Objects At War's #1 Hater is an OC made by . Personality Bubble Wand has a very friendly, kind-hearted and also lovable personality. She is also very smart with an IQ of 235, especially for an 11 year old. She hates Objects At War with a burning passion, due to this, she thinks anyone who merely likes Objects At War is mean. Despise being nice most of the time, she can get into a fiery temper sometimes, she can also be shy at times, and also a bit vengeful. Relationships Trivia * She is BrownFamily1108's favorite OC. * Her favorite food is Pizza that isn't topped with anchovies or broccoli. * Her least favorite object show off all time is Objects At War. Her second least favorite being the Object Show of Doom. ** Other shows that she hates include WOTO, Shape World, Random Object Battle Royale and Thingy War. * She was the hostess of Battle for The Grocery Store. * She is one of BrownFamily1108's Female OCs to have eyelashes, because BrownFamily1108 wanted to make her cute looking. * She is a contestant on Object Ultraverse, along with Quilt, Raspberry Fizz, Potion Flask and Domino, who are 4 different OCs made by BrownFamily1108. She is also the winner of Season 1. * She competes in Object Ronpa Murder/Mystery Camp, being played by her creator, BrownFamily1108. * She competes in UOF, being played by her creator, BrownFamily1108. * She has an evil twin. * She was an antagonist in Objects At War, because she loathes OAW. * Her attire, consisting a sky blue jacket, white shirt, light blue pleated miniskirt, white socks, and blue sneakers, was possibly the reason that Baseball Cap had a nosebleed at the beginning of Object University, but it is still unknown to this day. ** Her swimsuit is a dark blue bikini. * She always thinks BSB is a male. Gallery blue-bubble-wand-clip-art-image-blue-bubble-wand-this-is-a-ODhYYv-clipart.png|Her body Bubble_Wand_Pose.png|Her pose Bubble Wand Pose 2.png|Her secondary pose Bubble Wand New Pose.png Bubble Wand Hungry Pose.png|Hungry Bubble Wand (Her secondary pose, but with her tongue out) Bubble Wand (TBFDIWP).png|Bubble Wand's TBFDIWP Pose|link=The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! -20- Bubble Wand.png|Race to Reach the Roof Wiki Edition Design|link=Race to Reach the Roof Wikia Edition Dress, Bubble Wand and Skirt.png|Bubble Wand along with Dress and Skirt Object Ultraverse Episode 21 Thumbnail.png|Bubble Wand as she appears in the thumbnail of Object Ultraverse Episode 21. Bubble Wand and Bomb.png|Bubble Wand holding Bomb Bubble Wand Cute Pose.png Bubble Wand Hates Objects At War.png|Bubble Wand showing off her hatred of Objects at War Bubble Wand wearing Flower and Skirt.png Bubble Wand MLG.png|Bubble Wand as a MLG Gangster Bubble wand BOVI.jpeg|As a recommended chareacter in Battle on Volcanic Isle|link=Battle on Volcanic Isle Bubble Wand AIR.png|Article Insanity Design Bubble Wand and Green Rocky.png Screenshot 2017-05-20 at 4.39.05 PM.png Blau.png|TROTUNOC Design|link=TROTUNOC Rude Bubble Wand.png|Angry Bubble Wand IMG 1042.jpg Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Nice Category:White Pumpkin Haters Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Object Ultraverse Category:Friendly Category:Cute Category:Bubble Fans Category:Blue Raspberry Fans Category:MLG Fans Category:MLG Gangsters Category:Objects At War Haters Category:Monsanto Logo's Alliance's Haters Category:Monsanto Logo Haters Category:Evil Leafy Haters Category:MLG Comedian Category:MLG Comedians Category:UOF Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mature Category:Eyelashes Category:Tall Category:Awesome Category:People Who Are Neutral Over To blue Raspberry Category:Smart Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Baseball Cap Fans Category:Extremely Likable Category:Extremely Awesome Category:Contestants Category:Hosts Category:American Characters Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Winner Category:Object University Category:Kind Category:Lava Lamp haters Category:Wife Category:Object University Characters Category:Cosmic Brownie Fans Category:Clipart Bodies Category:Female Category:Adopted articles